


Syrup

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, allusions to sex, also this is fluffy, and slightly on the cracky side, but there really isn't any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hated syrup.</p><p>Like, on the list of things he hated, it was only preceeded by wolfsbane, Kate Argent, and Gerard Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> I would die a horrible Death of Grammar Nazi attack if I didn't have my beta!  
> Thank you.

Derek hated syrup.

Like, on the list of things he hated, it was only preceeded by wolfsbane, Kate Argent, and Gerard Argent. It was reasonably high up. He didn’t even really have that great of a reason for hating it; he didn't think it tasted bad or anything. It was just...sticky. And messy. He had always hated it.

That fact didn’t change when Stiles became fascinated by the substance. He put it on virtually everything. Derek blamed that goddamn Christmas movie, Elf. Immediately after watching it, Stiles’s obsession with syrup had begun. Derek shrugged it off at first, thinking it would probably go away with time. But, Valentine's Day was coming up, and Stiles was standing in the living room, pouring syrup on his ice cream.

“Babe, are you sure you don’t want some?” Stiles asked, holding the spoon out. Derek shied away from it like it would bite him.

“Stiles, if you put that thing in my face again…” he growled.

“What, you’ll rip my throat out with your teeth?” he said, interrupting with a laugh, displaying his neck which was purpled with bruises and love bites. “That threat lost all its fire when I realized you like to cuddle, sweetheart” 

Derek sneered at the comment, “I was going to say that I won’t kiss you for a week.”

Stiles gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth in fake distress. “You wouldn’t!” 

He laughed a little and crawled not-so-gracefully into Derek’s lap. “Scratch that,” he peppered sticky kisses on Derek’s face, “You couldn’t.”

“Stiles, I hate you.” Derek groaned, “You’re always sticky” Derek pushed him away but Stiles crawled right back and threaded his syrup-coated fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Come on sour wolf, syrup’s not so bad.” He ran his tongue over Derek’s lower lip. “It’s sugary.” Stiles nipped at his mouth lightly, “And sweet.” he pressed their lips together briefly, before pulling away to a whimpering Derek. 

He moved his lips to hover over Derek’s ear. “And...I will taste so much better covered in it from head to toe.” he whispered in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

 

Derek, well, Derek didn’t know what to do, let alone what to say. Stiles made –erm- well, he made a pretty good argument on the behalf of the syrup. Derek's brain flitted through images of Stiles spread across their bed, the sticky, sweet substance coating his thin frame.

“Well someone likes it, anyway.” Stiles said, grinding himself down against Derek’s lap.

“Shut up” he grumbled, grabbing Stiles by the back of his neck and pressing their lips together feverishly. Stiles smiled against his lips, wiggling his hips and, god, that felt good.

“You’re sticky!” Derek groaned into his mouth.

“You like it” Stiles replied, kissing Derek’s forehead before jumping off his lap and turning his attention back to the ice cream.

“Stiles!” Derek hissed.

“Oh sorry, do you have a problem?” he asked, and Derek wanted to kill him when he ran his tongue over the spoon in a way that should not be legal in any of the 50 states.

“Stiles” he said, warningly and Stiles just laughed.

“If you eat a bit of ice cream…” Stiles walked over with the bowl of ice cream that had a ridiculous amount of syrup on it. 

Why the hell did he love this kid again?

Derek obediently opened his mouth, and Stiles slipped some ice cream in. Derek scowled because well… ice cream was already sticky and with the extra syrup, this was going to be a total mess.

“Good boy.” Stiles said, laughing at his dog joke and his boyfriend’s glare that followed, before grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him off to their bedroom with a mischievous smile and the entire bottle of syrup.

Maybe syrup wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic has been Beta'd by Whatthehale27.


End file.
